Burn Her Anyway
by A Piece for Some Peace
Summary: Klarion the Witch Boy and Raven are forced to interact as the Justice League debates Klarion's possible addition to the League. Collection of one-shots.
1. Burn Her Anyway

**Burn Her Anyway**

_Note from the author: just thought Raven from Teen Titans and Klarion the Witch Boy who has been in a few episodes of Young Justice HAD to meet. So here it is, not sure where it's going or if it's going at all, and for those reading my other stories wondering when there will be updates, patience my friends, read on!_

"A witch! A witch burn her!" the dialog was overpowered by Klarion Bleak's uproarious laughter.

On the sprawling couch, he was sitting with his curled legs to his chest like a child while watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Raven shifted uncomfortably next to him, her arms crossed over her chest, cape's hood down. Behind them slept Teek'l, Klarion's cat and familiar, on the back of the couch. There was no humor to be had in the movie just now, and yet, he was almost in tears with his howls of laughter, howls being the key word. Though Raven was often teased and sometimes even feared for her eerie demeanor, she found herself terribly outmatched by the witch boy. Even she was able to tell he was laughing at things that were not intended to be funny. When the King Arthur and the knights had run clapping coconuts in place of horses he had a blank look upon his face. Maybe he didn't know what coconuts were or maybe he was a:

"Freak." muttered Raven.

Klarion ignored her or perhaps did not hear her above his laughter. The woman, the accused witch was being drawn off to be burned at the stake, hung, drowned, whatever. Klarion laughed and laughed, struggling to breathe. Raven supposed she should be glad his attentions were on the television. After all, she, out of all the Titans had been elected babysitter/guard of their prospective new teammate/prisoner. She, the most inept with conversation and social interactions, left to watch him. Why such a choice was made she did not know. Though considering the others, maybe she was the only choice. Robin (or was it Nightwing now?) was too busy, Starfire too precious, Beastboy too likely to cause trouble paired with him, and Cyborg too easily annoyed by Klarion. Logic aside, Raven carried the sneaking suspicion she had merely been selected because she too was a freak. Eyeing her ward from the side, she felt the slightest pang that she was on the same level as this horn-haired, blue-skinned boy. While her team was away deliberating Klarion's potential for good, Raven stayed with the witch boy to ensure no disasters or explosions took place, lovely.

"HA!" laughed Klarion one final time, finally breathing normally.

The movie had long since moved on from the witch scene, and Klarion had undoubtedly missed all the developments in plot, but his eyes remained wide and black, reflecting the television's light in the dimmed room. Raven decided she should enjoy his captivated distraction now, for when left listless he would turn to her for entertainment.

"You're bored?" she said to his complaint, "Go play a game or something.

Unwise words, very unwise indeed. Raven was no entertainer, and when she thought of games, her thoughts only included the ones Beastboy and Cyborg played almost endlessly in their free time on their video console. Games to Klarion the Witch Boy were defined in an entirely different sense. When he wandered to the couch, Raven sighed with relief and took up reading an aged book from her collection. Reading and sitting on a stool in the Titan Tower's kitchen, Raven did not notice how quiet the place was, stupid, so stupid. Engrossed in her book, the sound of wet slapping across the floor drew her reluctant eyes from the pages. What she saw made her eyes double in size. A fish, dead as a doornail, danced toward her. Its lifeless body tapped its tailfin like a rag doll's legs with a flapping sound. A yelp unbefitting of Raven's apathy escaped before she could restrain herself. She fell from her stool with a thump. Klarion's laughs took hold of the room and the fish dropped with a resounding slap. Teek'l jumped to the counter to the floor, seizing an open opportunity for an early dinner.

"Got you!" he teased.

Damn necromancy. Pride damaged, Raven fought the urge to lift that fish (from the Titan's fridge no doubt) with her dark powers and shove it down his throat. There was no time for lashing out. She had to remain calm; she could not lash out, not yet. Sighing, she drew in her anger impressively.

"I think we should watch a movie." she said.

It had been Beastboy's choice to pick a movie last, and being too cautious to leave Klarion to his own devices, the only movie near it was. Now Klarion remains silent, his eyes watching the screen with nihility it seems. When the movie finishes, Raven removes the disc with a wave of her hand, cutting the credits short. It is dark out and the others should be home soon with the final decision on the witch boy's fate. A devious and familiar smile on his face, the spell of cinema magic had broken. No matter how soon the others were to return, it would not be swift enough for Raven's liking.

"The magic of the Blue Rafters is so strange!" he laughs.

Raven is silent for a moment, unsure what he means.

"Do you trap criminals in these prisons too?" he asked, holding up the disc to the lights, now on.

What he is asking finally hits Raven, and despite her more controlled self she laughs, and feels something . . . maternal? No, but a foreign feeling breezes through, only to be cut short with her laughter as Klarion snaps the disc between his thumb and pointer finger.

"That was a rental..." she hisses.

Even though Klarion has no idea what she means by the word "rental", even he can tell a seething Raven is dangerous. It was the first time that night they both found themselves wishing for the immediate return of the rest of the Teen Titans.


	2. Purgatory

**Purgatory**

_Quick note from the author peeps: thanks reviewers! I agree with your ideas, and so… here's the next chapter with some those ideas in mind. Also, anything you might want to see? Other characters from Young Justice, Justice League members, maybe Robin meeting Nightwing?_

"I'm a Titan?" Klarion the Witch Boy asked.

He seemed amused by the idea more than anything. Nightwing shook his head, having been the only Titan allowed into the Justice League's deliberation. 

"You will join us on assignments and have a room in Titan Tower, but only as long as you prove your capacity for good." he told Klarion. 

They were in the kitchen, meeting to discuss the previous night's outcome. Nightwing was relaying the Justice League's decision, but with some chagrin, as he is no fan of Klarion. The witch boy was not in Arkham yet, and this was something of an accomplishment. Though Klarion's greatest crimes could only be described as mischief at best, he'd messed with friends of Batman. No one messed with Batman without consequences. 

"What happens when I prove that?" asked Klarion, Teek'l jumping on the kitchen counter to be at his side. 

"You will be sent to Arkham or one of the Justice League approved penitentiaries if you prove you are incapable of good." answered Nightwing. 

"And if I do prove I'm good?" asked Klarion.

"You may continue to live here and help the Titans on assignments." answered Nightwing.

Raven realizes suddenly that Klarion did not escape punishment. It is an unfortunate revelation, as she can see Klarion has been set up for failure. One slip up and he would be locked away. If he makes no mistakes, he would serve under the Justice League forever, no end in sight. Even prisoners in jails had a chance to prove their potential to earn their freedom. Nightwing seemed to be the only other Titan to realize the ruling's implications, as the others congratulated their pensive ally. Like the Justice League, Nightwing sees things in black and white. This is just the good guys having a bad guy serve them as a means to an end until he lives out his usefulness or disobeys them. Raven, one who sees the gray in things, sees a witch boy doomed to serve a life's sentence he may or may not deserve.

"If that's all," said Nightwing, "I think it's time we view your capabilities as part of our team."

The team moved down to the training facilities, each curious as to what exactly they would be working with. Tensions had not eased, but with the ruling came a form of begrudging acceptance.

"We can't have you on any missions until we have a better understanding of you." said Nightwing.

He was attempting to explain to Klarion the purpose and usefulness of training exercises. It seemed lost on Klarion, who only held Teek'l in his arms, stroking her affectionately. Raven watched with the other Titans. They had all participated in training simulations before. It was a product of Nightwing, who obtained the technology through Batman. The system was designed to adapt to the strengths and weaknesses of its opponent, which is why it was so important that one participated in the exercise. The system would beat down its enemy, utilize their weaknesses, but most importantly would stop once its opponent would reach their limit, villains would not.

"I can start you out on level 14," Nightwing said finally, earning no response from Klarion, "it's a pretty easy level. When you reach your limit, signal for the system to stop."

If Klarion sensed Nightwing's dislike of him, Raven could not tell, but the witch boy stepped onto the program's platform. Teek'l jumped from Klarion's arms to stand beside him. The robot voice of the simulator started the countdown, and aside from Nightwing, the Titans stood back from the platform as Nightwing set the parameters for the system. Blasters, projectiles, and illusions would be sent out.

"Go!" the robotic voice announced.

All at once, the action started. Blasts came from all sides from guns on the walls, with ease Klarion and Teek'l avoided them with effortless movements. The blasts continued with increasing precision, nearly hitting Klarion at one point. Looking to Teek'l, Klarion seemed to be communicating nonverbally. Together they rose and destroyed the blaster guns, taking them to a new level. Teek'l was now less of a house pet and more of a monstrous demon. There would be more guns; illusions too for this level. Blasts came at the pair, but without a shared look they destroyed the blasters in coordination. Behind them a robotic minion of Slade's appeared; the first illusion. Teek'l ran forward to the fake minion as Klarion stood back, neither noticing the second Slade minion.

Teek'l reached the first minion only to slide through it, an illusion. Turning, it was too late to realize the second Slade minion's presence, now clutching Klarion around the neck tightly with its bulky arms. This was no illusion. From the sidelines Raven looked to Nightwing, an actual robot was by no means something for such a supposedly low level. The other Titans watched, not seeming notice the spike in the level of difficulty. Klarion kicked and clawed for freedom, and Teek'l rushed to his aid, but as Klarion's attempts to free himself lessened with his loss of air Teek'l became wobbly and slowed. When Klarion had ceased to kick under the grasp of the minion, Teek'l too lost consciousness, falling to the floor.

"Stop the simulation!" called Starfire to Nightwing.

Nightwing's expression was stony and unreadable, but with the press of a button the robot shut down. Its arms without power, Klarion slid to the floor beside Teek'l, who was now returned to normal. Going to the pair's side, Cyborg lifted Klarion, Beastboy Teek'l, and followed Starfire to infirmary to find they were merely passed out and not much worse. When they'd left the room it was only Raven and Nightwing. Noticing Raven's pointed stare, Nightwing offered an explanation.

"In real combat you always have to expect surprises." he said.

"You don't like him." she offered.

Nightwing was silent, having no objections to her observation. Raven carried on with piercing words in an even tone.

"He's here now, he came to us, and whether you agree with the League's choice, he is here to prove his character without your help. If he chooses to do wrong, feel free to stop him, but today, that was_ completely unnecessary_."

Phasing through the floor in a dark aura, Nightwing was left to his thoughts in the training room. Lying out on the couch, Klarion was now sleeping with Teek'l slumbering on his chest. Dark, ugly bruises are left on his neck as reminders of his battle. Starfire was cooking in the kitchen, scarily enough, and Cyborg and Beastboy sat at the kitchen counter, the victims of her experiments. Raven entered the room, having been in her room for contemplation and meditation.

"Cooking?" she asks Starfire.

Brightly, Starfire smiles, presenting a gelatinous concoction, filled with odd things that were . . . moving?

"Yes! It's almost finished! Will you want some?"

"No, I'm . . . full." Raven lies, she has had enough of Starfire's food to know better than to accept.

Pointing to the sleeping Klarion and Teek'l, Raven wisely changed the topic before Beastboy and Cyborg could force her to suffer with them. They still had yet to master saying no to Starfire's kind yet dangerous meals fit only for alien stomachs and toxic waste dumps.

"Are they doing alright?" she asks.

The mood of the room became slightly somber. Klarion was not one of them, but the sympathy could not be escaped either. Quite clearly, it seemed they too were struggling to identify the witch boy and his familiar as anything but pest and foe. It had been too long, and the Teen Titans were left bitter from years of fighting and the overwhelming cynicism that came with it.

"They'll be alright, they just need some time to recuperate." answers Beastboy.

With some salt, pepper, and ground cinnamon, Starfire declares her "snack" done, cutting up pieces with a knife. Generous portions are laid out for Cyborg and Beastboy, who now look like men out on death row awaiting their executioner. Starfire serves herself as well, and carries the greatest enthusiasm in preparation to eat. With expectancy, Starfire watches Beastboy and Cyborg, waiting for them to take the first bites. Forks at the ready, it is a game of Russian roulette with no winners.

Cyborg and Beastboy would inevitably become sick with Starfire's bizarre creation, and Starfire's feelings would be hurt no matter their protests of how much they'd enjoyed her attempts at dinner. It seems Cyborg will bear the brunt of the first bites, taking his fork to his plate almost comically slow. Before contact can be made with the pile of "food", Teek'l rushes across the counter, engulfing Jell-O-like substance whole. With a contented meow, Teek'l jumps to the floor with a fat thump. Walking over to the couch, Teek'l returns to Klarion who is propped up unsteadily on the couch.

"Teek'l says, "delicious."" says Klarion.

His voice still carries some sleepiness and his eyes bore dark circles about them, but they always look that way and it is impossible to tell if they have grown any worse. Klarion rises up with little difficulty. Although Starfire is ecstatic with the feedback, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg watch the cat anxiously to see if it will tip over and die. It is when Starfire offers Klarion a piece of her wicked creation that the other Titans feel the need to rush to his defense. Witch boy or otherwise, he is still human or close enough to human anyway.

"You shouldn't eat so close to dinner." says Cyborg.

Klarion has taken a seat with Beastboy and Cyborg, a strange sight, and now has a fork in hand. Cyborg slides the plate away, trying to delicately end a certain disaster.

"But you were about to eat." points out Klarion.

He does not see the blatant danger and reaches for the plate again.

"I'm part robot, I have… five stomachs." lies Cyborg.

Cyborg slides the plate away further, losing the battle.

"It's very bad for you." offers Beastboy.

Beastboy slides the plate even further until it nearly falls from the counter. The "food" in question jiggles as if offended at the prospect of being left on the plate for too long.

"It's close to dinner anyway." said Nightwing. "We should go out for some pizza."

He had entered the room unnoticed in the panic. Everyone is a bit shocked at his sudden appearance, especially Raven, believing he would need more time to stew over the situation.

"Do you like pizza?" Nightwing asks Klarion.

Klarion gives him a blank stare, either because he does not know what pizza is or because he is taken aback by Nightwing's shift in attitude. But when Klarion notices the elation of Cyborg and Beastboy, he accepts the offer. Nightwing looks to Raven, who nods, and he sends her a look that reads "I'm trying". It is a truce, and unknowingly all the Titans have accepted it.

"To the car!" announces Beastboy dramatically.

"It's not the Batmobile." chides Cyborg, heading to the garage anyway.

The team follows suit, and Nightwing and Klarion walk in stride, a woozy Teek'l in Klarion's arms.


	3. Totally

**Totally**

Quick note time, thank you again for your feedback and ideas, and for you français, sans votre devoirs, je ne peux pas faire des autres choses ce soir. Procrastination is the best writing tool.

"We should leave. We should leave now." said Klarion to Raven.

Behind him was Beastboy, who looked equally panicked. In the girly teenage apparel store within the mall, the panic of two oddly colored young men drew much attention. Having no idea where in the mall Raven and Starfire were, they had run from store to store and looked worse for wear. Frankly, Raven had wanted to leave long ago, but Starfire lived for these outings, even if they were an obvious rouse to keep them occupied for a couple of hours. Teek'l jogged into the store, and upon returning to Klarion's shoulders, an explosion rattled throughout the building.

"What did you do?" asked Raven, her eyes narrowing upon the pair.

"What was that?" asked Starfire, joining the group, bags of clothes and accessories in hand.

"Like he said, we need to leave." urged Beastboy.

"Like I said, what did you do?" asked Raven.

"We were only playing video games…" offered Beastboy.

With a look much perfected over the years, Raven dragged the truth from the pair. Gameshop, a chain store in the mall was unveiling a new game. Beastboy and Klarion, having left to shop in stores that did not blast bubbly pop music and overwhelming scents, found their way to the unveiling. Beastboy found it appalling that Klarion had never played video games before, and logically, felt that one should always start out with the best. It was a first-person shooter game where one could go through various levels and defeat a multitude of enemies. There was a console available for demos, and while Beastboy conquered the game with ease, Klarion was shot in the back of the head one too many times. In his anger he cast a spell, and well, now they were hiding out in Sometimes20 hoping Raven and Starfire would flee with them.

"That's . . . completely idiotic." said Raven upon hearing the story.

Starfire nodded in agreement while Klarion and Beastboy sheepishly avoided eye-contact. The situation would normally call for contacting Nightwing, but he and Cyborg had been called back to the Justice League and were incommunicado for the day. It was time to play the game, what would Nightwing do?

"You need to apologize." said Starfire.

"No." said Raven.

"We leave then?" asked Beastboy optimistically.

"No, we repair what we can, then we go." said Raven.

Together the group walked to the store, finding the damage to be less than catastrophic, but still pulling in the attentions of all who passed by. Surprisingly, the only thing blown up was the console and the game inside, the team paid for both. With ease the mess was cleaned, and damage was minimal enough. All the while Raven sulked as to what could be said to their superiors. She knew incidents like these could endanger Klarion's freedom. Beastboy and Klarion laughed behind her, and turning around, she saw them talking while stacking falling games. It was so . . . normal. Though she could not hear what they were discussing, she felt struck with how reluctantly carefree Klarion looked. The witch boy caught her staring, and assuming she was disapproving, went silent and serious and back to work. When they finished, the high five between Beastboy and Klarion did not go unnoticed by Starfire and Raven.

"Come on man, you don't know what a high five is?" asked Beastboy incredulously.

"Is it a test of strength?" tried Klarion.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Beastboy let out a dramatic and embellished sigh.

"Here, raise your hand like this."

Miming Beastboy's movements, the witch boy raised his right hand cautiously. Beastboy slowly brought his hand to Klarion's to high five with a loud smack.

"Like that." said Beastboy like a proud teacher.

"I don't get it." deadpanned Klarion, Teek'l giving a meow of agreement.

"Thank you!" said the security guard as the group left.

"Don't." said Raven.

Leaving the mall, Raven could not help but think it was such a remarkably normal occasion omitting the explosion. Eating lunch in the food court, watching Klarion eat French fries for the first time, having Starfire select ridiculously girly outfits for her to try on; it was all so normal. Though they fought evil masterminds, stopped bank robbers, and even saved the world from time to time, it was these normal moments that Raven was so thankful for. She did not have a family to speak of, and it was through moments like these Raven felt she almost had one. She couldn't help but to wonder if Klarion would ever feel that way too.

When the group returned to the Titan Tower, something was clearly wrong. The feeling came from prolonged habitation, a knowing of one's home. The only way it could be described is the discomfort felt in a place that normally one felt so at ease in, it was ominous. In the kitchen news is delivered by Cyborg and Nightwing that ends the otherwise good day on a sour note.

"Cyborg has made an important decision." says Nightwing.

He looks to Cyborg, who decides to deliver the news himself.

"I'm a member of the Justice League now. I will be initiated this month." he says, finding no other way to deliver the news.

It's exciting news, a promotion for their friend, but Cyborg's friends and teammates feel they are losing part of themselves. They each hug, giving words of encouragement and congratulation. Klarion watches, and wonders what it means to be a Teen Titan.


	4. Mothers

**Mothers**

_Note time! Okay, so here's the last bit of fluff for a while, shit's going to hit the fan people. As an aside, I have started to read the Seven Soldiers Klarion comics, only to discover that Teek'l is actually spelled like Teekl. Corrections have been made._

It was weird that Cyborg was leaving so soon. In one month part of Raven's family would move out, just like that. This thought had plagued her for the past few days, for she had not realized how much Cyborg meant to her until now. It was essential not to dwell on these things, but feelings had a pesky tendency to crawl into the cracks of even the best facades. With her emotions so out of whack, her powers had gone slightly wonky lately. The other day when Cyborg was debating leaving his car to Beastboy for safekeeping or letting it go over breakfast, she felt unfamiliar tears prickling up, causing her to accidentally send Beastboy out a window. This was why she found herself unable to sleep on this night as well as the past few nights. Troubling thoughts led to unpleasant dreams that inevitably led to her powers taking over. She scanned her books, finding nothing she had not already read a thousand times before. Leaving her room, she hoped to seek solace in infomercials and the kind of bad TV only available after two am.

"Hello, Megan!" cried the TV, a teenage girl in 80s apparel on the screen.

The television was already on, waiting for her. Klarion was at its feet, gazing on blankly. He too could not sleep apparently, though his reasons were not immediately clear.

"Want to watch?" he asked.

So he had noticed her.

"Sure."

Raven took a seat at the couch, feeling Klarion was too close to the television to even see what was happening. The show was something she had never seen before, a sitcom with laugh tracks and a happy-go-lucky star; something Raven would never choose on her own accord. 

"Of course, hello, Megan!" said the main character.

The audience laughed. Raven and Klarion were silent. It was much like their first time being alone together. Though he had been with the Teen Titans two or three weeks now, she felt she knew him as little as that first day. She felt something rub her cheek, Teekl. The cat jumped to her lap and kneaded a comfortable place to sleep.

"She likes you." said the witch boy.

"She?" asked Raven, unaware that Teekl was a girl.

"Yes, she may be a part of me, but she is quite different in some ways."

His eyes did not leave the screen. The curls of his hair glowed yellow in the light of the happy set. Raven scratched Teekl's neck pensively. They were silent for a period of time, kindred spirits in the way that silence did not mean they were not bonding, but Klarion was too playful and young too be kept quiet for long.

"Are most people in the Blue Rafters like this?" he asked, gesturing to the television.

Megan and her friends were fundraising for cheer camp, falling into ridiculous mishaps along the way. The smiles, the happiness encased in 30 minute blocks, Raven cringed. It was the happy, sunshine aspect of it; this is what she assumed he was referring to.

"Some." she answered, thinking of Starfire.

It occurred to Raven even Starfire was beyond the scope of normal even in the loosest sense. They were a band of misfits, and with some remorse, Raven acknowledged that Klarion would not be learning normalcy from them.

"Aw, mom, you'll help pay for camp?" asked Megan to her mother.

"Hello, Megan! You're family, of course I will help." replied her mother.

The interaction between mother and daughter stirred emotions in Raven, stupid as it was, and caused for the remote to lift and hit the wall. The batteries fell like guts from the remote's core. This time, Klarion turned.

"You dislike the magic control device?" he asked.

Raven blushed, embarrassed that her powers had gotten the better of her. With a wave of her hand she returned the batteries to the remote and the remote by Klarion's side. 

"No, sorry, my mind is elsewhere."

"Oh." he said.

He turned back to the television, where the credits for Hello Megan were rolling.

"I once asked my mother for some help with school." he paused, as if in reflection, "She had me mine rocks with my great-great-grandfather for 15 days. Good witch boys don't need or ask for help, she told me."

Raven paused, taking in his words. Perhaps it was the dry tone in which he told his story, or maybe it was the delivery, but it struck Raven as funny and she had to cover her mouth with a pillow to stifle the laughter from waking her friends. Klarion looked at her like she was mad, and Teekl jumped from her lap, displeased by Raven rocking from laughter.

"I… I am sorry, I should not laugh, but you're one strange kid, almost as weird as me."

Raven offers a lopsided smile, or the equivalent to one in Raven standards. Klarion smiles back, though he still is unsure what is humorous in his memory.

"My mother was strict. I think I reminded her too much of father." he said. 

Raven nodded, serious once more.

"And your mother?" he asked.

"I do not remember her all that well," she lied.

She thought for a moment, and decided it would be okay to say more on the subject, if only a little.

"My friends have become my family," she said truthfully.

"Oh." replied Klarion.

There was a feeling of resentment, more of her naivety in being so open than anything. Raven wondered why she was being so open with Klarion, especially if his response to her innermost feelings and thoughts were two letters in their completion. Klarion seemed blind to her openness, for his eyes were back on the screen, now a show featuring a man speaking about the secrets to being a successful landlord. Teekl leapt back up to the couch, this time finding her place on Raven's shoulders, much like how she would normally rest on Klarion's. 

"She does like you though," said Klarion, knowing Teekl's actions without turning, "we don't differ there."


	5. Titans

**Titans**

With a resounding thunk the football connects with the back of Raven's head. The ball hits hard enough to give her a slight headache and to forget her typically apathetic demeanor. She pops the damn thing.

"Sorry Rae." calls out Cyborg from across the beach through his laughter. Klarion and Beastboy are beside him unable to feign sympathy through their cackles and imitations.

Raven reigns in her anger.

"Football is such a dumb sport." She tells Teek'l, who sits beside her on the rocks.

Teek'l meows.

Beaches are not Raven's thing, neither is football, but it was Cyborg's idea. Being their last day to truly be alone with Cyborg, Raven let it slide. The extended members of the Teen Titans would start arriving tomorrow, and in a week they would all see Cyborg off. Each would have their own story to reminisce on or goodbyes to say. Today was their day, Nightwing, Starfire, Beastboy, and even Klarion and Teek'l were making the best of it.

"Come help with my sand palace!" says Starfire as she soars above Raven's head, two buckets in hand filled with shells.

Not so begrudgingly, Raven complies. Passing Klarion, Cyborg, and Beastboy who are now tossing a Frisbee back and forth, she is struck by how normal it all seems. It unnerves her, but she allows herself to feel comfortable anyway. Nightwing is nearby stoking a fire and preparing hotdogs for dinner. He is so serious about it. This makes it all the more funny when the Frisbee lands in the pit, knocking over the burning wood teepee and sending sand in Nightwing's face.

"Are you superheroes or girls? Because you definitely throw like girls!" he shouts.

Raven and Starfire become icy.

"What?" they ask in unison.

"I just meant that..." Nightwing trails off, knowing arguing is moot.

Instead, he takes the Frisbee and chucks it into the sea. He turns back to the tending fire and grumbles quietly.

"That's littering!" shouts Beastboy indignantly.

"That's our only Frisbee." says Cyborg.

"I shall get the flying disc!" offers Klarion, eager to please.

He runs to the sea, full speed.

"He can swim?" asks Starfire.

Her question is answered as Klarion wades into water above his chest, just grabbing the Frisbee when a wave extends over him and consumes him. It knocks him off his feet and an undercurrent drags him in. The riptide, astoundingly fast and strong, takes him quickly. Thankfully the Titans are just as quick as Raven flies out and pulls him out still holding the disc from the water. At the shore Teek'l greets them, the Titans behind her. Klarion is neither dead nor unconscious.

"I possess the flying disc!" he proclaims, free from Raven's grip.

He runs forward and throws it, Cyborg catches it and the game resumes as if Klarion didn't just kamikaze himself into the water. Raven rolls her eyes, he is a weird kid and no amount of games on the beach can change that.

"Do you feel as old as I do around him?" she asks Teek'l.

Teek'l is silent as she pads off to the rocks again.

That night as the Titans sit by the fire, ghost stories being told and hotdogs consumed, Starfire and Raven's sand palace is eaten by the waves. The Frisbee lays forgotten in the sand along with Nightwing's portable radio, now silent.

"And then... The ghoul turned and said: your clostridium is no more!" Starfire went silent, looking to each face for effect.

Her story leaves the circle stupefied, which she mistakes for fear.

"I know others." she offers.

"Actually," interjects Cyborg, "I have a story."

It's almost time to leave, the feeling is felt by all, and the Titans look to the moon as it sinks in the sky as if it could be blamed for the speedy passing of the night. No one wants this moment to pass, but Cyborg tells the final story of the night before they climb into the T-Car and drive home.

"My name was Victor Stone," he says, "and before I was a Titan, I was lost."

He tells his story, their story too. Klarion listens with interest, Teek'l in his lap. Raven realizes Cyborg could be considered a friend to him now, which is why Klarion seems almost . . . sad? Cyborg is the most normal of all of them, and he could teach Klarion so many things. From the League's headquarters he could return and visit any time, but it will not be the same and it is unlikely he will. Raven allows a tear to fall, and before she can wipe it away she sees she is not alone. Beastboy and Starfire, sympathy and empathy ridden people that they are let the tears flow freely, Nightwing is a bit more stoic and Klarion's face is downturned, but his eyes are dry.

"You may be leaving as a member of the Justice League," says Nightwing, "but you will always be a Titan."


	6. Le Café and La Bande Dessinée

**Le Caf****é**** and La ****Bande Dessinée**

_(As a quick note, just heard Young Justice has been cancelled, which is very unfortunate. Obviously I'm a huge fan of the programs put out by DC and Cartoon Network, and it's always a bummer to see them go, maybe in eight years they will do a simplified short segmented edition of Young Justice? I don't know, either way, I have not forgotten about this story or all my others, just going through a tough time with my studies. Anyhoo, two chapter at once, my treat.)_

Awaking half past eleven, Beastboy still felt unbearably tired. As a green-skinned crime fighter, hours were never fixed. It was Sundays he treasured most. Statistically speaking, Sundays were the least likely for meta-human crime. Perhaps it was out of religious tendencies or habit on the part of his enemies, but all it meant for Beastboy was gratitude and the assurance he might sleep in and finish his online assignments. Turning his attention outside, he noted the downpour. It was a perfect day for video games. Walking down the hall, he came upon Nightwing's door first.

"Care for a rousing round of-" began Beastboy.

"Out." commanded Nightwing from his desk, laboring over plans scattered on his many computers and papers.

"What are you working on?" asked Beastboy, knowing fully well he was to receive no answers. If Nightwing would not hear him out, then Beastboy decided to be a nuisance to the fullest.

"Out." ordered Nightwing more firmly.

"Bah, whatever!" said Beastboy dismissively, leaving the doorway.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun, secrets hurt everyone." he called as he left.

Nightwing slammed the door behind him. Never one for humor that one, but then again, being raised by Batman would do that to you. It was in the living area where Beastboy found Raven, Starfire, and Klarion. Raven, as expected, had her nose in a book. Beside her most unexpectedly, was Starfire and Klarion, Teek'l at his side, nose deep in books of their own. Upon coming closer, Beastboy let out uproarious laughter. The trio was reading a children's series of scary stories. Each with an unconnected storyline like a possessed nutcracker or cursed Chihuahua, a terrifying delight from younger days. And now his friends read intently with thin volumes spread out on the floor in between them as they sat upon the floor or levitated deep in their books.

"What are you doing?" he asked, picking a volume from the floor.

"We were bored." answered Raven.

"Did you know that these books allow for conversation?" asked Klarion from the floor, legs crossed in front of him, a choose-your-own-adventure in hand.

"You can select your own path, it's fantastic." he added.

Beastboy, flipping open the book in hand, joined them on the floor. A story of a girl a demonic wig, what could go wrong? Each reading a book of their own, the mood was peaceful, something so rare amongst them. It was a declaration really. When one must risk their life so frequently, regular moments, down time, they became so difficult that the mask overwhelmed what lay bellow. Here, it was a resounding message, we're normal, we read, we can sit in quiet with friends comfortably, and our Sundays are lazy too. If any of them thought too long on it, they might think it sad, so no pauses were made from their reading. That is until, Klarion snapped.

"Unforgivable!" He shouted, tossing his book across the room.

With a wave of his hand, the book, thin and yellowed, was afire. The normalcy was ruined, and Starfire was the first to respond, stamping the fire out.

"Dude! What the heck?" said Beastboy.

"I died." explained Klarion. "I knew I should not have gone canoeing with the mummy."

Raven rolled her eyes, returning to her book.

"Perhaps it would have been more prudent to have started over than to have incinerated the one copy we have?" suggested Starfire.

Klarion's face blanched, which was a feat, for his face was rather ashen to begin with. The eyes of his three friends were on him, realization hitting all.

"You can do that?" Klarion asked.

No words were necessary. Laughter took over for a prolonged period of time. Eventually, Nightwing had to come and see what was going on, and, at the urging of everyone, picked a book and joined them. Starfire sat back around the loose circle they'd formed, sliding a book toward Klarion; she picked up her book where she'd left off. Klarion took the book in his hand. Another choose-your-own-adventure, this time he felt ready.

"You're a student at an academy for sorcerers, you and your two best friends, Stan and Apollonia suspect grave peril from your greatest nemesis,-" Klarion began to read.

"A school for spell casters?" he asked aloud, "What a bizarre idea."


	7. The Calling

**The Calling**

"Curious as to what to do this evening?" drawled Mad Mod in a snide fashion. "Why not drink your milk?"

And on cue, milk flowed from every vent, every window, and the two doors the Titans had just entered through. It was absurd, how Mad Mod had accomplished such a feat was beyond Klarion. From up on his floating platform on high Mad Mod twirled his cane and whistled softly. In the barren, industrial room, the place was filling fast. Beside Klarion Starfire thrashed, as if trying to fly. It was then it became apparent to all that it was not just any milk holding them down, but a concoction that turned to a gummy substance once settled.

"Disgusting," thought Klarion, "and stupid."

Working with villains over the years had taught him many things. There were those one could never predict (the Joker), absolute evil incarnate (Brain), those with ambition that forced them to err on the wrong side of society's many laws (Lex Luthor), and then there were men and women like Mad Mod. One gimmick or trick, these men were lucky enough to rob a bank, let alone be acknowledged by the larger community such as the Light or Brotherhood of Evil. If Mad Mod or his kind were mentioned at all, it was as the butt of a joke. To be defeated by the likes of him was just too embarrassing for Klarion.

"Die!" shouted Klarion.

Waving a free hand, a blast of fire shot from Klarion's palm and just missed Mad Mod's stupid red head. Teek'l hissed from Klarion's shoulders. Now that was too much for his pride. Mad Mod twirled his cane in a mocking fashion and laughed.

"Drown." called back Mod. "Once the milk goes past your head, the Titans will die, not with a bang, but with a whimper. I'll blow this factory just for good measure though, rest assured."

So stupid, Klarion reaffirmed. Knowing quite a few curses, it would do Klarion much good to send this roof crashing down on them all. Although, not entirely aware of where they were, it was impossible to escape. Where the hell were they? If he knew, Klarion could easily send he, and maybe even the Titans away somewhere safe. Killing them all still seemed appealing, but Klarion would tuck that dream away for a less opportune day. There were things to be done, goals to be met and this could not be the end. Mad Mod would not be his executioner. Klarion turned his fire to the "milk" that had now almost reached his chest, ruining his suit for sure.

"Playing with fire?" teased Mod, seeming nonplussed.

Klarion deemed it prudent to respond with fire instead of words. This time the fire came much closer, causing Mad Mod to back up with another floating platform appearing behind him at the ready. A scowl took over Mod's once calm expression as Klarion flew up to meet him, Teek'l protesting from his shoulders and his team members protesting from the increasing milk trap. Klarion's hands glowed with fire aching to consume this outdated loser. With a hook of his cane, Mod slapped Klarion from the air with alarming speed.

"Respect your elders you little Judas-witch." Mod scolded.

Flailing, Klarion struggled with the goo, still pouring and rising. It was now at Beastboy's chin and approaching dangerous territory. Having fallen in a haphazard manner, both of Klarion's hands were caught and one leg was loose. Escape would be much more difficult this time. Mod's sneer returned, his attention all on Klarion.

"Oh you little turncoat-witch-boy, don't you dare try anything. Die here with your tail between your legs as the collaborator you are. Save yourself further embarrassment as the League's dog."

Squirming in his confinement, Klarion was appalled at the poor excuse for small talk Mad Mod provided. More so, Klarion was taken aback that it was working as he felt the color rise to his cheek. Safe in his ivory tower, Mod carried on.

"Tell me boy, is a man who choose to be bad perhaps better than a man who has the good imposed upon him? Does God want goodness or the choice of goodness?"

His questions went unanswered as Nightwing, stealthy as ever, had snuck behind Mad Mod, and then knocked Mod out with a solid punch. Taking Mod's cane, it was a simple couple pressing of buttons from there. Just in time too, as Beastboy was almost overwhelmed. Grateful as he was, Klarion made notes for the future. Batman and all his little creations were ones to watch. Raven, wringing out her cape, eyed Klarion with what felt like disdain.

"Maybe you should free your team first next time, idiot. There's room for only one moody young adult with a penchant for solo acts, and Nightwing has seniority on you in that regard." she chided.

"Hey!" called Nightwing with his impeccable hearing.

"You know it's true." Raven muttered.

"Let's get out of here, this goo is disgusting." said Beastboy.

A chorus of agreement rose up. Teek'l in arms, Klarion followed his team mates, questioning all the while.

**Just as a quick author's aside, I would like to say Mad Mod from the cartoon series enthralls me. He's voiced by my favorite droog, Alex from A Clockwork Orange, so how could I not be obsessed?**


	8. Love

**Love**

"Are Nightwing and Starfire married?" he had asked her out of the blue.

Raven shifted uncomfortably, remembering how their romance had played out. Her first reaction, as with any time a difficult question, was to snap at Klarion for asking it. There was no way for him to know about Starfire and Nightwing. He was genuinely curious she had to remind herself. Having been surrounded by people like Lex Luthor and Queen Bee, it was easy to understand why his idea of love could be off. They were alone, as usual, so there was no pressure on a polished answered for the sake of her friends. On the couch together, they sat in silence as she thought of a satisfying answer that would reveal as little as possible.

"They almost were." she finally answered. "It did not work out."

"Why?" he asked, leaning in. His demon cat was perched atop the couch above him, looking at her with the same interest. It bugged her. She'd hope he would have been satisfied with a simple response.

"Their wedding was interrupted. When you make a living fighting bad guys, it's hard to have a life outside of that."

To be more specific, the interrupting had been committed by Raven. Sure her father had possessed her and at the time it was out of her control, but still. It was an odd time afterward having to apologize for a wedding that had been so eagerly anticipated by so many.

"But they still seem to love one another?"

Klarion looked perplexed, and Raven wished she could aid him. She was the wrong person to ask entirely. Her understanding of love and its importance could be just as warped at times. Knowing Klarion was looking toward the Titans for guidance on what was "good" or "right" made things difficult. His successes and failures fell upon them, and if he were to fail… No, Raven would think about that some other time in her meditations. If he succeeded, when he succeeded, things would change for the better for the team.

"The do love each other." Raven admitted. "Even now, but when you're constantly fighting for your life it is hard to have long lasting commitment. You'll notice how short romances tend to be, like high school. Lists of lovers can be longer than some rap sheets. Life is so fleeting for people like us, on both sides."

Klarion was eyeing her with some confusion and Raven understood perhaps these were things he would need to learn on his own.

"We, people like us, go into relationships to forget. What is the point of being in love if you cannot forget that you're going to die? That we're alone? We hope to become lost in them, forgetting the horrors of what we do and see. Anything else is not love, and that is why so few relationships ever last. The Titans, they are the longest love I have ever had, and they help me forget."

A silence returned, and though Klarion still looked perplexed, Raven would say no more. These were things he would need to reflect on himself. She continued her meditation, finding herself where she had left off before he'd interrupted. Klarion left the couch, to where she did not see. Perhaps she was too morbid with him, but sometimes behind all the macabre jokes and mischief she wondered if he felt as lonely as anyone. And thus their afternoon ended.

_Author's note: It has been pointed out to me that because Young Justice and Teen Titans make no sense together as they are from completely different continuities. I plan on publishing some chapters that maybe clarify a bit to finish up. However, due to the convoluted nature of comics, I believe it really is for the reader to choose their favorite characters and storylines and mash them up as need be. Thank you for reading!_


	9. Pillows

**Pillows**

Raven and Klarion sat at the couch, watching Bewitched. It was midday during midweek, and there was nothing to do. Raven was unsure how she had wound up babysitting, yet again, but here she was.

"That's not how it works!" Klarion shouted not for the first time, enraged.

"It's just a TV show." she sighed exasperatedly.

"But in order for such a curse to function she needed to-."

"I don't care; there is nothing else on and nothing else to do." She said.

Azarath give her strength… had she known what trials and tribulations she would face watching mindless television, Raven might have just stuck with the program about a girl and her talking backpack. Perhaps sensing her irritation, Klarion was silent. His silence never endured for long though, and it was only a few scenes later where he had gathered the courage to speak again.

"Is Wondergirl your friend?" He asked.

His questions often spun from nowhere and reflected severely on the life he had led and how little he truly seemed to know of the world. Raven would feel pity for Klarion, if he would only ask questions half as bizarre and a millions times less personal and complicated. She did not like where his line of questions would lead.

"Yes." Raven finally answered tentatively.

"Is Superman your friend?"

"No. Well yes, sort of. Didn't you have friendship where you came from?"

He seemed to deflate a little in contemplation. Whenever questions of his origins arose, things were always a bit fuzzy. According to the official reports of the Justice League, he was a "Lord of Chaos" and someone to be feared. They were wrong though, they'd said the same of her. Around the Titans he was no Lord of Chaos, but a true pain in the ass. Had anyone ever bothered in the Justice League, or that pet project full of League juniors, they would surely see the same. He was just a lost kid, like all of them.

"Chocolate is my friend." He declared to her. "And so is this remote."

"Hey!" she cried indignantly, "Give that back!"

When did he manage to take it from her?

Raven rushed at him, her psychic energy pooling in her palms. Klarion responded with gathering energy of his own, bright in comparison to her dark aura. His familiar, curled ever-elegantly around his shoulders gave a playful roar.

"Azarath metrion z-!"

Her incantation was cut off by a pillow swiftly striking her in the stomach. Klarion laughed, a true evil cackle perfected over the years, and seized another pillow.

"You." she hissed.

Eyes going dark, two pillows rose under her psychic grasp. Klarion was able to dodge the first pillow as it whizzed over his shoulder, but his cat was not so fortunate. Teek'l fell to the floor with a thump of angry disbelief. The second pillow successfully connected with Klarion's cheek, sending his cat scurrying for cover.

"Hey!" Klarion called out.

He had little more to say as another pillow hit him again squarely in the face. A rogue pillow struck Raven in the back of her head. Spinning around, Starfire had revealed herself, deciding to join in.

"Yes dear friends, let us battle to further our already strong bonds of friendship!"

Raven, annoyed, threw a pillow Starfire's way. Sure to throw extra hard for good measure, the pillow only managed to make contact with Starfire's foot as she flew away to avoid Raven's attack. Klarion shot a pillow toward Starfire and missed.

"Team up?" he asked, glancing at Raven.

"Oh, yes." Raven replied.

Together they released a barrage of pillows. Upon hitting Starfire, Klarion's pillows would burst into flames.

"This is not fair!" She shouted, eliminating an oncoming pillow with her starburst.

"Sure, the tower could burn down, but she worries about fairness." Raven muttered.

"No, I agree with Starfire." said Beast Boy, having appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Leaping up into the form of a green gorilla, Beast Boy had decided to join the fray. Raven made sure to note his skills in stealth. They had certainly risen when she had not been paying attention. Grabbing fistfuls of pillows, Beast Boy charged toward Klarion.

With a wave of his hand, Klarion transformed the pillows in Beast Boy's hands into snakes, laughing hysterically as Beast Boy recoiled. Raven smiled, if only slightly.

"I've bet on the right horse." She said, summoning pillows into her psychic hold.

She sent the pillows at Starfire, who expertly dodged the majority of them, even sending a few back with a solid punch. Raven had to hop backward to avoid them. If she were anyone else, she might say she enjoyed this greatly. Behind her Klarion and Beast Boy continued their play-battle. Beast Boy had now taken the shape of a pterodactyl. Who knew they had so many pillows lying around the tower? The door connecting the kitchen and living space slid open with a mechanical whoosh. The room went silent, all eyes being on the door.

There stood Nightwing, mouth wide open. It was unclear whether he was held in disbelief or outrage. No one dared move.

"Nope." he said finally, quietly edging backward. The door slid shut in front of him. The remaining team mates were left frozen. It was Starfire who broke the silence, hitting Klarion with a pillow in each hand, using them like an extension of her arm. She cried out like a warrior in battle, her yell giving her strength and igniting the fight once more.

Only when the alarm sounded did they stop. Saving the city took precedent over battling with pillows. Nightwing returned, eyeing the damage as he entered. With a withered sigh, he sent them out. The promise of a long night of clean up and repair waited for them. Raven did not really care though.

"These are friends." she thought. "These are my friends."

And Klarion felt the same.


End file.
